Chaos Descending Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Chaos Descending Crafting Timeline. *Shiny hunters, please see the Chaos Descending Collection Timeline. Requirements *Characters must be at least a level 110 Adventurer to start these quests. Travel Traveling within Myrist, the Great Library: Should get moved to the actual zone *Myrist elevator *Teleporter to the at *Teleporter to the at *Teleporter to the at in the on the first floor of the Library. *Teleporter to Prophecy Portal Gallery at *Teleporter to Services Gallery at *Teleporter to Merchants' Gallery at Achievements * Free Gear Near the zone in to Myrist, the Great Library beside Virlana Levora's desk is Tishan's Lockbox. It contains free gear for level 110 adventure characters based on class. *Jewelery with 2.4k pot and 35 Resolve *Armor with 599 to 690 Potency (Chest and Legs) and 35 Resolve Elements of Destruction Signature Quests # Elements of Destruction: Pursuit of Justice # Elements of Destruction: Visitation Day # Elements of Destruction: Starpyre's Flames # Elements of Destruction: Pure Adventure # Elements of Destruction: Planes of Disorder # Elements of Destruction: Shadow Casting in the Dark #* Elements of Destruction: Waves of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Layers of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Flames of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Gusts of Order # Elements of Destruction: Face the Chaos Myrist, the Great Library Quests #110 Desk Job #110 Know the Codex #110 Out of the Frying Pan... #110 What Stings and Burns #110 Dark Power Desires #110 Desired Knowledge #110 Isolation Explained #110 Honoring the Lost #110 Paging for Help #110 A Vekerchiki's Magic Bag #110 Judging By the Cover #110 Fun Cubed #110 Pathosis Less Traveled Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind Quests # 110 The Air Necessities # 110 Between a Flock and a Hard Place # 110 All the Flight Moves Dropped Quests *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Chunk of Carbon *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Chunk of Thurmite *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Glowing Ember *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Laminar Flame *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Turbulent Flame *110 Fuel to the Fire: Dark Gaseous Fuel Doomfire, the Burning Lands Quests Dropped Quests *110 An Air Apparent: A Cirrostratus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Cirrus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Fragment of Solidified Lightning *110 An Air Apparent: A Fractus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Stratus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: An Altostratus Cloud Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands Quests # 110 Mind of My Stone # 110 Fight the Wood Fight Dropped Quests * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: A Cankerous Fungi * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: A Decaying Bone * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Digested Rotting Leaves * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Diseased Chalky Substance * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Diseased Lipids * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Plagued Flesh * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Rotting Deadwood Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands Quests # 110 The Filth Element # 110 It's Not Easy Being Gangrene Dropped Quests * 110 The Origins of Dirt: A Living Branch * 110 The Origins of Dirt: An Earthen Worm * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Chalk * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Fungi * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Marrow * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Sinew * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Energy-Rich Lipids * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Enriched Soil